Active cables include semiconductor chips that modify and/or boost the performance of data signals transmitted along the cable. For example, a semiconductor chip, which may be arranged in a cable connector housing of an active cable, may perform equalization and/or de-skew operations on data signals carried by the active cable. Such semiconductor chips generate heat as they operate, which may require the use of a heatsink. However, the geometry of the cable connector and a computer connector (e.g., a card connector) can make it difficult to properly couple a heatsink in close proximity to the semiconductor chip.